


02. Cuddling Somewhere 擁抱

by tienian



Series: 多CP短篇集 — OTP Challenge [2]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-10
Updated: 2019-03-10
Packaged: 2019-11-14 21:43:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,934
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18060704
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tienian/pseuds/tienian
Summary: 奈威在破釜酒吧喝到酒吧關門，沒想到酒保漢娜沒有趕他走，甚至拿出了酒吧私藏的酒出來。





	02. Cuddling Somewhere 擁抱

**Author's Note:**

> 這是OTP Challenge的第二篇！  
> 簡單介紹一下這次的主角：漢娜‧艾寶是和哈利同年的赫夫帕夫的學生，她的母親在1996年時被佛地魔殺害了。在羅琳透露的資料中，漢娜‧艾寶後來成為破釜酒吧的酒保，奈威在成為藥草學教授前，則是先當了幾年的正氣師。這兩人最後結婚了。

「隆巴頓，我們要打烊了。」

奈威抬起頭，手中依然緊握著啤酒杯。漢娜．艾寶無奈地看著他，她指了指外頭漆黑的夜空。

「很晚了，就算是破釜酒吧，也是有打烊的時刻。」她說。

奈威依然坐在座位上。

「哪，有其他種類的酒嗎？」他問。這幾個月來，奈威成了破釜酒吧的常客，每週都會來個一兩次。他已經把破釜酒吧的啤酒都喝過了一遍，就連奇怪的阿爾巴尼亞啤酒他也嚐過。

漢娜嘆了口氣。「隆巴頓，你不能一直－－」她開口。

「我不想回去。」奈威打斷她，將杯裡的酒一口喝下，啤酒已經不冰了，因此不像往常一樣順口，反而帶著一絲苦澀。

漢娜沒再說話，只是盯著奈威，眉頭緊蹙。有那麼一刻，奈威以為她會施咒將他驅離，但最後，她伸手指向酒吧角落裡的一張沙發。

「去那邊坐著。」她說。

「什麼？」奈威眨了眨眼，困惑地看著她。

「過去那邊坐好，隆巴頓。」漢娜調皮地笑了笑，「我是知道一些湯姆的秘密藏貨。」

漢娜轉身走向地窖，奈威則在角落裡的沙發上等她。當她回來時，手中拿著一瓶威士忌。

「相信我，這個夜晚會很精彩。」她笑著說。

 

＊＊＊

 

世界在旋轉。

奈威試著站起身，但腳卻不聽使喚。他癱倒在柔軟的沙發上，望著上方的吊燈與它散發出的黃色光暈，覺得自己彷彿飄在空中。

身旁傳來一陣輕笑聲，奈威看著身旁的女孩，她坐在地板上，背靠著沙發，手中緊緊握著湯姆私藏的威士忌。

「好了，隆巴頓，」漢娜・艾寶說，舉起快空了的酒瓶，「喝完你就得回家。」

「什麼？」奈威不可置信的說，他想反駁說自己還喝得下，可是忽如其來的反胃感讓他說不出話。漢娜機靈地遞給他一杯水，清涼的水讓他的腦袋清醒了一點。他試著算自己已經喝了幾杯威士忌，但他還沒數完，漢娜便又幫他倒了一點酒，金色的液體在燈光的照耀下閃閃發光。

奈威接過酒杯，他微笑著看著漢娜。「敬這個夜晚。」他說，將酒杯高高舉起。  
兩個酒杯相撞，發出清脆的聲響。奈威喝了一點，他喝過三隻掃帚的火燒威士忌，可是他可沒喝過 ** _這種的_** 威士忌。湯姆的好酒不會讓他的喉嚨灼燒，而是有著香甜的麥子味，帶點苦澀的濃郁味道在他嘴裡發酵。

漢娜也品嚐了一點酒，她閉上眼，似乎正在享受酒的味道。當她睜開眼，仰頭看著奈威，棕色眼眸裡閃著淘氣的光芒。

「等等，我想到一個遊戲。」她笑著說，將酒瓶拿得更遠，不讓奈威碰到。「你要給我一個秘密。」

「什麼？」奈威困惑地看著漢娜。

「一個祕密換一杯酒。」她說，晃了晃手中的酒瓶。「要嗎？」

「好啊。」奈威說，望向酒瓶裡的金色液體。「反正也沒剩多少了。」

「那麼，你先。」漢娜將金髮塞到耳後，專注地看著奈威。

在奈威的記憶裡，漢娜．艾寶總是將頭髮綁起，馬尾會隨著她走路的節奏微微晃動。但此刻，漢娜的金髮散落在肩膀上，在燈光的照耀下閃閃發亮。

「你為什麼將頭髮放下來了？」他問，伸手撫著她捲曲的髮尾。

「別逃避問題，隆巴頓。」漢娜笑了笑，將奈威的手拍開。從她的笑容可以看出她醉了。奈威知道自己也醉了，或許是酒精的作用，讓他無法將眼神從漢娜身上離開。

「啊，對，秘密。」奈威試著想出一個無人知曉的秘密，一個只屬於他自己的秘密。

「我從來沒吻過一個女孩。」

漢娜震驚地盯著他，奈威感覺自己臉紅了。

「那是因為－－」他想著辯解的話語，但腦袋彷彿打了結，最後他只能閉上嘴，心裡只想挖個洞躲起來。

漢娜倒了半杯酒到了酒杯。

「只有半杯？」奈威咕噥著，但仍一口將酒飲盡，期望酒精能將方才的秘密沖淡。

「是啊，我還想聽更多的秘密。」漢娜調皮地說。「現在，換我說一個秘密。」

「我的秘密是－－我知道，有許多女孩都會想吻奈威．隆巴頓。」她說，臉頰上浮現一抹紅暈。

「咦？」奈威不可置信地看著漢娜，「不可能吧？是誰？」

漢娜什麼也沒說，她為自己倒了半杯酒，一飲而盡。當她再次看著奈威時，臉頰脹得通紅。

「是誰不重要，隆巴頓。」她說，聲音微微顫抖著，「這是第一個秘密，我還有另一個。」

「你問說我為什麼把頭髮放下來，那是我的第二個秘密。」漢娜說話時，眼神飄到遠方，「我把頭髮放下來是因為－－因為我媽媽總是說，我把頭髮放下來會更好看。」

「只是我從來都沒這麼做，因為我比較喜歡把頭髮綁起來，如果可以的話，我甚至想把頭髮剪短。」她說，悲傷地笑了笑，「所以我從來都沒把頭髮放下來，直到我媽媽她……」她沒將剩下的話語說完，只為自己再倒了半杯酒。

奈威一直等到漢娜將酒喝完才再度開口。

「我覺得你剪短髮會很好看。」他真誠地說。

「謝謝。」漢娜笑著說，奈威發現她眼裡似乎閃著淚光。

「我覺得我會當正氣師，是因為我爸媽。」酒精讓他無法控制自己，話語就這麼脫口而出。

「不是想為他們復仇，也不是因為喜歡這個工作。我會當正氣師，只是因為我想要更接近他們一點而已。」奈威發現自己停不下來，積壓在心中的言語就這麼跑了出來。「這是第二個秘密。」

金色的液體倒入杯中，奈威喝了一小口，威士忌似乎不再那麼香醇了，他只嚐得到濃濃的苦味。

「第三個秘密。」他繼續說，搖了搖酒杯，酒在裡頭打轉。「我一直認為他們有一天會恢復。有一天他們會－－我不知道，就這麼醒來吧。然後我們三個人會一起吃飯、一起旅行，就像所有家庭會做的那樣。只是現在－－」父親憔悴的病容浮現在他眼前，奈威再也說不下去了。

三個月前，奈威與奶奶收到通知，趕往聖蒙果醫院，治療師跟他們說父親的身體惡化了。當他們進到病房時，法蘭克．隆巴頓躺在病床上，眼神依舊混亂，他比上一次奈威探望他時瘦了好多。

愛麗絲坐在他病床邊，緊緊握著法蘭克的手，有一瞬間，奈威甚至覺得母親是不是恢復正常了。可是當母親轉頭看向來人時，眼睛失焦無神，口中喃喃唸著沒有人懂的詞語。她又給了奈威一張揉皺的糖果紙。

 ** _要做好心理準備_** ，父親的治療師這麼跟他們說。奶奶聽到消息時，仍是直挺挺地站著，表情肅穆，雖然奈威覺得自己能聽到奶奶的心在碎裂的聲音。回到家後，奶奶提也不提父親的事，奈威覺得自己若強迫奶奶開口談這件事，奶奶恐怕就會真的倒下了。

從那一天開始，奈威成了破釜酒吧的常客。

眼淚落到酒杯裡，奈威伸手抹去淚珠，可是淚水卻倔強地一直落下。他懷疑他若是再這麼哭下去，酒恐怕就會變鹹了。

漢娜坐到他身旁，他們一同擠在破釜酒吧裡的小沙發上，沙發老舊的彈簧幾乎要承受不住他們兩人的重量。漢娜倚著奈威，柔順的金髮落在奈威身上。

「我有時候會夢到我媽媽。」她說，奈威看到淚水從她眼角滑落。他想安慰漢娜，想止住她的淚，可是連他自己都無法停止哭泣了，要怎麼幫助漢娜呢？

他只能笨拙地伸出雙臂，將漢娜摟入懷中，輕撫著她的背，期望這樣能讓她的悲傷不要那麼難受。漢娜靠向奈威的胸膛，奈威能感受到她的心跳聲。

他將漢娜緊緊摟向自己。

「夢裡我會和她一起烤餅乾，會聽她說床邊故事，會在她輕柔的聲音下入睡。夢裡，我媽媽活著，她一直都活著。」她的聲音很輕、很細，就像睡夢裡的囈語一般。

「這夢好真實。我醒來後，仍然覺得這個夢是真的。直到我換好衣服、走進空無一人的酒吧後，我才想起她已經死了。」漢娜用手背擦了擦眼淚，頭靠在奈威的肩上。「這是我的第三個秘密。」

她在兩個杯子裡都斟了酒，將酒瓶裡最後一滴酒倒光。有好一陣子，他們兩人都沒說話，酒吧裡只剩他們哭泣時抽鼻子的聲音。

奈威等眼淚差不多停止的時候才開口。

「敬我們的父母。」他輕聲說，舉起酒杯。

「敬我們的父母。」漢娜附和。

酒杯的碰撞聲在空盪的酒吧中顯得格外響亮，奈威將最後一杯酒喝下，出乎他意料之外的是，酒並沒有被他的眼淚染鹹。酒依舊順口，帶著一點點苦味，和他的心情莫名相稱。奈威把酒杯放下，突然覺得好累。

漢娜依然依偎在奈威身上，奈威將她緊緊擁入懷裡，給了她一個很長、很長的擁抱，感受著她溫暖的體溫與穩定的心跳。

睡意與醉意混合，湧上奈威不清醒的腦袋，他閉上眼。他累了，真的累了。

＊＊＊

刺眼的陽光照在奈威臉上，將他從睡夢中拉起。

身上的重量讓他皺了皺眉，漢娜・艾寶靠在他身上，奈威這才察覺他的雙臂依然環繞著女孩。

奈威將女孩落到額前的金色髮絲撥開，他緊緊摟著漢娜，聽著她平穩的呼吸聲，覺得自己還分不清現實與夢境。宿醉讓他頭痛，像是有人緊緊抓著他的腦袋一樣，可是他清楚地記得昨晚的夢。

那是一場奇怪又美好的夢。

奈威覺得自己夢到了未來。他在夢中看到了兩個人，一位男人很像他，只是比現在更圓潤了一點，另一位則是漢娜。漢娜剪了頭髮，俏麗的短髮只到耳朵，看起來清爽又可愛。他們手拉著手，站得直挺挺的，臉上掛著笑容。

夢裡，他的父母依舊沒有恢復，漢娜的母親也沒有死而復生，可是就連哀傷也無法阻止他們繼續生活。

這場夢讓奈威將漢娜抱得更緊一些，他等著她醒來，準備跟她說一聲「早安」。

然後，他們可以試著將夢境成真。


End file.
